


Windows to the Soul

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was absence.</p></blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul

Angel isn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't all these wires and tubes and machines. He wants to hold her hand, but he's terrified of jostling something.

Seeing her lying so still is too much to bear. He needs her desperately. He knows that each day he sinks further into depression and compromise but without her presence he finds it hard to care. He would do anything to hear her yell at him to get a grip.

 

He stares into her eyes hoping for a sign. Instead all he sees is her face devoid of any spark at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was absence.


End file.
